The best way to travle is with CHEESE!
by lilyhermioneevans
Summary: harry loses his all his friends on night and has only one way to get out of this.he has too travel.throuhg time. join Harry as he goes back in time, plays practical jokes and makes some new friends
1. Chapter 1 is it fate?

The best way to travel is with CHEESE!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! That is the creator of Harry Potter, who goes by the name of J.K. Rowling!

Chapter 1- was it fate? 

"Harry, I don't think you should, y'know, brake up with Ginny. She's the best thing that has ever happened to you!"

Hermione exclaimed, with Ron nodding vigorously behind her.

" Yeh well, if Voldermort hadn't stuck his nose in, I'd be with Ginny, but I just think she'll be safer without me!" Harry replied sharply before walking off leaving Hermione and Ron behind.

They don't get it, do they? It's not as if I don't want her, it's just…everyone that has ever been close to me has…collapsed, and now that Dumbledore is gone, I don't think I'll make it out alive. That'd kill Ginny if we were together. Not to mention she'd probably die. 

Harry thought as he walked. Suddenly he heard a high-pitched scream. Ginny's scream! Followed by Hermione's. Then Ron's. Harry turned and sprinted back but it was too late. They were all on the floor. Dead. Couple of death eaters smirked and dissaperated. Harry closed his eyes.

This is my entire fault.

He though before running into the building.

Harry knew what he had to o. this potion was what he needed. This was what they had planned. When in need of help. Harry scanned through his books that was full of spells and potions they had devised.

There it was, the cry for help.

Harry carefully followed the instructions and the potion was made in no time.

Harry quickly read the instructions and prepared himself for the spell. The most important thing was to think of the time he needed to go to.

" Rolling through air, bring to me, what can only be summoned by thee,"

"Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!" (A/n: the words underlined are Harry's thoughts) Harry shook his head; I need to concentrate on Ron, Hermione and Ginny!

"Bring forth, through time what I need to complete this rhyme,"

" No! Take me instead! Please! I beg you!"

"This is what I said to you, in order to make my dream come true!"

"Ron, I told you that you'd be a good pair!" Harry ruffled Ron's hair

"RUN LILY! RUN"

"TAKE ME! DON'T HARM HARRY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

" The trick is not to panic! What was the spell, ah yes…I need wood!"

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I guess Crook shanks isn't al that bad…"

"Run Lily! Keep Harry sake! I love you!"

THUMP!

Harry crashed into what looked like Hogwarts.

"Ouch!" a familiar voice said next too him.

Harry turned around, Hermione was there rubbing her head, along with Ginny, and Ron.

"Bloody hell! Where are we?" Ron said.

Hermione stared at Harry. "You cast that spell, didn't you." She said solemnly.

"Yes, I did. I had to. My whole life was going through my eyes! I remember the reason we made that, and that was so we could have another go at life! So that we could defeat Voldermort together! Like we always said!" Harry confessed.

Hermione looked down.

"Thanks Harry." Ginny said, tears in her eyes.

And before Harry could control himself, he leaped next to Ginny and kissed her.

The parted when Ron coughed.

"I'm so sorry Ginny, I'll make it up to you. I never should have dumped you in the first place. I realised that you'd die anyway, because he already knew we were close, so Ginny, would you do the honour of being…wait," he went onto one knee. "Ginny Weasly, will you marry me?" he said, pulling out a lovely diamond ring.

Ginny squealed and pulled Harry into a kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes then, shall I?" Harry joked, feeling happy for the first time in ages.

"Who are you?" a sharp voice said behind them, and then it said…

"POTTER! FORGOODNESS SAKE! COULD YOU NOT RESTRAIN YOURSELF FOR 5 MINUTES! I THOUGHT YOU SAID I WAS YOUR WHOLE LIFE! NOW YOU KNOW WHY I WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU!" before storming off.

Harry turned around to see a red haired girl stomp across the grass as a black haired boy with brown eyes came over

"Ooooh, Prongs, I think she's mad."

That black haired boy looked familiar. No, it couldn't be…

"SIRIUS!" the group exclaimed as they saw a teenage Sirius Black in front of them


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya everyone! I'm back!

This chappie is dedicated to magicXheart and bubblycheese!

In future, if you want a chappie to be dedicated to you, you'll have to review the most or review first!

Anyway, enough of this nonsense! Let's get on with that story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2-it must be a demon, it must be a demon.

**Last time: "SIRIUS!" the group exclaimed as they saw a teenage Sirius Black in front of them.**

NEW:

"Err…prongs, who's the girl…and the others…"

The teenage Sirius Black said to Harry, then he noticed the eyes.

"Whoa! Mate, you're not serious are you? I mean I knew you liked Evans, but the eyes? No, no…if you want to get a girl then you pretend not to like them! C'mon. Let's get you out of here." Before dragging Harry by the arm away.

Harry nodded at the others and they knew to follow.

"So, prongs my pal, what is that spell you did?" Sirius asked him, once in the dorm.

"Err…" Just then, the real James came in.

"Padfoot, who are you…" then he noticed Harry.

"What the…"

James and Harry said at the same time.

They stared at each other before both of them reach up to flatten their hair.

Then they both chuckled.

Sirius said "what? Why did you stare…" he gasped and the said…

"OH MY GOD THERE IS TWO OF YOU!"

Harry and James both glanced at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter.

When they had finished, Sirius said

"honestly, James, you could have told me you were trying to clone yourself!" Sirius said.

"I could have helped you! Looks good. You just made a mistake with the eyes and that really horrible scar of his fore head. Though I'm sure we can fix that…"

"Ha ha Sirius. Really funny. Honestly, you don't think I would clone myself, do you?" James replied. "So Sirius, where'd you get him? The joke's over. You can take that charm off now." He added to Harry.

" It's not a charm. This is me." Harry said, completely startled.

Sirius and James' eyes widened.

"Prongs," Sirius whispered extremely loudly. "Prongs, mate, he even sounds like you!"

James on the other hand was shaking his head muttering, "It's a demon! It must be a demon!"

" No, actually I'm Harry and I'm from the…"

At that point, Hermione burst in and said,

"Harry, you twat. We've been looking all over for you!" with an extremely forced smile on her face that clearly said 'I'm gonna kill you' and with that, dragged Harry out of the room.

Leaving James still muttering, and Sirius, apparently bored, checking his hair in the mirror at the side.


End file.
